An Odd Friend
by Luke131
Summary: A pearl haired girl finds herself in an abandoned, eerie mine. Unarmed, she makes an attempt to find her way out.


"There we go." she mumbled to herself as the flashlight illuminated the area before her. Gently waving it around her, she realized she was deep underground, in an old Russian mining site. Three small iron carts on three different railways, their wheels rusted in place, as if given to the hands of a clock, time. A tunnel, supported by wooden pillars with broken oil lamps illuminated before her. Her nasal breath fastened as the eerie atmosphere embraced her mind. A faint hum kept echoing across the old tunnels, a pleasant, yet uncomfortable, eerie feel.

"Okay... Okay... Don't panic... Let's just... find a way. You can do it, Camilla... You can... " she kept mumbling to herself, having not seen a single person she had known for years. Alone, she continued to follow the railway, leading down to more.

She wasn't armed, lost everything to the incident in White Forest. The girl was wearing a white hoodie along with light blue jeans, a black winter jacket with fur on top of her hoodie. She couldn't accept that she was the sole survivor of it and even though she survived, she cannot remember what had happened after the citadel was destroyed. Only having two cans of food in her, a lighter, a pocket knife and a few other nostalgic pieces of memories she held in it. She wished it wasn't that way, but had to go on.

A few moments later, she was welcomed by the sight of, what it looked like, main mining facility with a few buildings around the site and a large, open ceiling with a view on the white bright sky. A few snowdrops softly touched her white hair and her pale skin. She quietly smacked her rose bud cherry lips. A blow of fresh air welcomed her cheeks, a sign of relief and comfort, yet, there was still something that made her feel uneasy and uncertain, a cold, tingling sensation kept moving under her skin that made her hands quiver and breath to grow inconsistent. She couldn't tell whether it was her intuition or anxiety.

A peculiar building caught her attention. She could see a few wooden, as well as iron fortifications in the front, which she assumed to be the entrance. A faint light and a dark smoke was being thrown above the building. There was no movement in the structure before her.

"It must be abandoned... is it..." she squinted her eyes to see the details. There was no movement whatsoever and the cold that kept biting her cheeks as the gentle breeze blew across her face and the sore eyes that kept tearing up her eyes made her determined to take a look into it.

Approaching it, she heard several noises. She kneeled instinctively. A dark silhouette had risen from the wooden fortification, the boxes and a small wired fence above the grates. The dark silhouette had azure, brightly gleaming eye lenses. She realized that it was the end of her path.

"Hold it there!" the figure called out to her in a heavily vo-coded voice, as it raised its MP5, holding it by his face, having her in its gunpoint.

An eerie and discomforting silence followed, accompanied by the pleasant echoing hum across the tunnels.

"I'm unarmed! I'm unarmed... okay?" she raised her arms in the air as fast as a lighting bolt

"Hmpf..." the vocoded voice smirked

"Look..." she started, at least tried to reason with the unit "...I'm lost... I'm hungry and I'm tired... I-" she ran out of words to say, as she spoke in a soft but inconsistent and quivering voice

"Are you though? Throw me your bag." he shook his head, pointing at her leather messenger

She complied, despite being reluctant in throwing away her messenger.

As the dark, glowing eyed silhouette caught the messenger and opened it, the figure kept his gun pointed at her whilst quickly running through the stuff. No guns, but two cans of food. The figure pulled out an old picture. His index finger and thumb grapsing the piece of paper and gaped over it. A pearl, lavender coloured ends, haired girl that was standing just in front of him, holding a Gibson Firebird V by the fretboard and a girl with an ashen brown hair, standing next to each other. A black writing would be visible above the frame, in the open thin white space, "Angelica". Warmly smiling in a still, worn out Polaroid image. A rather colourfully lit frame, stage lights cast down on the stage both stood on, their heads leaning against each other, hair entangling by their shoulder. The figure stood there, motionless for a few moments, which felt like an eternity. The photo read "2016". He looked as if something had hit him, contemplating as he stared down at the picture frame. An audible exhale echoed from the figure.

"Come on..." he lowered his gun and waved his hand to her.

She slowly walked up to the fortifications and stepped into the building. A pleasant feeling welcomed her as the warmth embraced her skin. She skeptically looked at the man who set her messenger down by the wall and turned to her. Standing there, she questioned the intentions, anxiously looking at him, with a dipped down head and still, quivering hands. He slowly reached with his hands to his mask and took it off.

"I'm really sorry about that... I'm Oliver." the man with a black, medium hair, in his mid 30s gave her a warm smile as he set down his mask, speaking in a comforting, deep, but soft voice.

"I'm Camilla... Camilla Cherry." she let out a relieved sigh, speaking with the same soft, but a rather confident and relieved voice


End file.
